


Love

by Iocane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Microscopic fic, prose, short fic, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be a premise, but it stands on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Greg tells Mycroft he loves him with a simple touch, a hand on his neck or shoulder.

Mycroft tells Greg he loves him by allowing it.


End file.
